


pillow forts and sleepy days

by angxlicsmile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mark Is Worried, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Lee Jeno, My First Work in This Fandom, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Not Beta Read, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Skipping Class, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), jaemin needs sleep, jaemin's a photography major, that's me projecting, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlicsmile/pseuds/angxlicsmile
Summary: jaemin was late. it truly wasn’t a surprise at this point, he was late to nearly everything, needing coffee before he could even think of stepping foot into any building, especially if he had class.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	pillow forts and sleepy days

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!! dude i'm actually so nervous to post this... i hope you enjoy!

jaemin was late. it truly wasn’t a surprise at this point, he was late to nearly everything, needing coffee before he could even think of stepping foot into any building, especially if he had class. speaking of class, jaemin was /still/ running late, having stayed up all night editing a photoshoot to mail off to a client (jaemin had an ad out for photoshoots and such, it was a good way to earn pocket change), and he missed all his alarms, his dorm-mate failing to wake him up. his dorm mate/ boyfriend, who knew his schedule like the back of his hand, who /knew/ he had to wake up for class about an hour ago. glancing at the time, he let out a loud sigh, ripping all the blankets off his body. he shoved the door of his room open, barely flinching at the loud bang that echoed throughout the room. 

“MARK LEE!” jaemin shouted out, eyes narrowing as they land directly on the called upon man. there was his boyfriend, and as much as he loved him, jaemin was mad. even if the anger shone in each of his features, mark still smiled at the younger, eyes full of love and adoration, feigning innocence.

“yes, my love?” mark responded easily, keeping his voice soft and sweet, as if he didn’t just directly contribute to jaemin missing his class. the younger male let out a long suffering sigh, plopping down in the chair next to mark. “you need to sleep, i know you didn’t last night,” mark chided softly, reaching out to brush back a few of jaemin’s stray hairs, touch soft and loving. 

“but mark-“ he was cut off, the older’s had tugging his hair softly, gathering his attention. 

“no buts angel. you’re exhausted, and you keep on doing this...” there was a slight pout on mark’s lips, fear and concern swirling in his eyes, causing jaemin to slump more into the seat, a sign of resignation.

it was true, jaemin hadn’t been sleeping as much as he would like, the toll of it fully displayed in his face. his complexion had grown more pale, bags under his eyes seemed to darken with every passing night, cheekbones seeming to be more prominent. he was sure that mark knew he’d slept about two hours before he had to wake up again, the only downside to jaemin’s habit of climbing into the other’s bed nearly every night. he knew he’d woken mark up, the other’s arms latched around him nearly immediately, a tell tale sign that the older male was awake. 

“i still wish you woke me up,” jaemin yawned, blinking his eyes in surprise at the sudden action. mark gave him a look of pure ‘i told you so’; something jaemin hated to see, being wrong wasn’t his strong suit. “don’t look at me like that...” he hissed at his boyfriend, glaring slightly at the older male. even with his rude tone and killer eyes, he found himself reaching out to mark, taking his freehand in his own, intertwining their fingers. the older finally let his hand drop from the younger’s hair, said hand now stroking jaemin’s cheek softly. 

“baby... i just want you to get the rest you need... plus, that class was just your elective,” mark reminds him, leaning in to press a soft kiss to jaemin’s lips. it’s true, the class was a random sociology class that he’d picked up because he found it interesting... it wasn’t necessary for his major, but it was still a fun class, so jaemin maintained his pout. the pout was mark’s biggest weakness and jaemin knew where to hit him where it hurt, causing mark to let out the softest of sighs. “go back to bed, we can take an off day,” the older offers, attempting to amend the pout on his boyfriend’s face. 

jaemin perked up, pout suddenly disappearing as a sparkle appears in his eyes, his attention obviously grabbed. “wait, both of us?” he questioned, eyes swirling in excitement. he wasn’t the only one with an intense schedule, in fact compared to mark’s, jaemin had it easy. so it came as a surprise that mark was free today, available to indulge the younger in the attention he so badly craved.

“yeah, my main lecture got cancelled…” the lie slipped out easily, mark having rehearsed it while jaemin slept. truth be told, he was going to have a whole lot of work to catch up on after the day, but all of that seemed insignificant in his eyes, especially when holding it to the love of his life. they hadn’t had much time to themselves and honestly, mark was so drained from all of his classes. jaemin was like his own personal charger, a bright light that he could pull energy from, and not being able to sit down and just /be/ with his lovely boyfriend was taking a toll, each day seeming to drag on longer and longer. they were barely ever home at the same time, only really having time to say good night to each other, promptly falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. now don’t get mark wrong, waking up to jaemin’s face always started his day right, but he also had to climb out soon after his alarm rang, barely having time to kiss jaemin goodbye before he was out the door. one would think that they would have this catch-up time over the weekend; having no classes to deal with, maybe just a little bit of homework, right? unfortunately, that was so far from the truth. both of them had picked up part time jobs and internships, resulting in their weekends being just as busy as their weekdays. sunday nights were supposed to be reserved for them, but with classes ending, they needed to spend that time studying and doing homework, the only upside to it being that they always, always studied together; each being a silent supporter for the other. it was all worth it once he saw the excitement in jaemin’s eyes, and he knew his own reflected the sentiment.

even if the lie was rehearsed and mark executed it with the upmost of precision, jaemin could still read him like a book, sensing that there was something wrong with his little statement. “my love…” he muttered softly, moving to climb into mark’s lap, wrapping around him like a koala bear. “i can tell you’re lying… but i think we both need a rest day, so i’ll let it slide.” he punctuated his sentence with a slight kiss to the older’s shoulder, letting his head rest there. he let his eyes slide shut as mark envelopes him in warmth, a little noise of content leaving his mouth. 

mark had a whole idea for today, having started prep yesterday. some of jaemin’s favorite foods were cooked and placed in the fridge (admittedly, mark had no hand in cooking any of it, he went straight to taeyong for all of it, his younger boyfriend having complimented their hyung’s cooking several times), a mass of pillows hidden underneath jaemin’s own bed (mark knew that a. jaemin would never look under there and b. his first choice of bed would always be mark’s), along with the overly cheesy but well loved fairy lights, ready to be strung up and lit. his laptop was charged and ready to go, just waiting for them to start using it. “let’s go to your room baby,” he hums, giggling at the confusion in jaemin’s eyes. mark just stands, lifting the younger in his arms, carrying him back into the room with ease.

****

an hour later, mark found himself in jaemin’s room, surrounded by pillows and blankets, the soft glow of fairy lights strung throughout the ‘roof’ illuminating the fort they’ve built. the younger male was curled up in his arms, head buried in his neck, his evened out breathing soft in the small fort. off to the side were their used plates, far off enough that mark could just slide it under the blanket and away from them, which is exactly what he did. he reached over and shut off his laptop, relaxing into the pillows slowly, jaemin’s even breathing guiding himself to sleep. pressing one last kiss to jaemin’s head, he let himself be dragged into dreamland, thoughts of his boyfriend filling his brain.


End file.
